


Sand and Stars

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Beaches, Beds, Domestic Fluff, Genjutsu, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy still can't leave the bed, but he and Kakashi go on a trip faraway together anyway.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Sand and Stars

Guy stared at the speckled ceiling the same way he might have looked at the sky outside. Natural sunlight streaming through the large window combined with cold fluorescence of the overhead lamp in the small space made the bare, pale yellow walls appear almost white.

Slow, deep breathes filled the room. Eyes trained on the ceiling as gloved hands threaded gingerly through overgrown, ebony hair. Kakashi quietly tried to recall the last time either was allowed to be soft and gentle. Every day felt like a fight. It felt stifling to Guy, but Kakashi wanted nothing more than to lay here, just like this, every day. Guy craved action and excitement, something to brag about and prove himself. Kakashi craved this, a moment alone with Guy, nothing to prove and nowhere else to be.

Guy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and a swirl of chakra weaved around them. The pale ceiling speckles turned to starlight, the stiff sheets and hard bed turned to coarse, golden sand. Guy slowly cast his genjutsu and spun together their own little hideaway. For a moment, there really were stars and ocean waves. A calm, peaceful dusk, with only a stray cloud or two in the sky.

The beach was cathartic, familiar and warm, with its forgiving rays and the lullaby of saltwater on sand. Most importantly, it felt a million miles away. Or the closest they could get to it, for now. One day, Kakashi would take Guy around the world for real.

For now, Kakashi could inhale the scents of sun and sand. He could feel the imaginary heat on his skin.

It was easy for Guy to conjure the illusion, molding chakra into shape and form and function. Kurenai herself had tutored Guy for years to perfect those impromptu emotional sunset scenes of his. Starlight was just one step farther. His specialty would always be taijutsu, but Guy was far too good at the dramatic flair. It showed in his illusions, and he really deserved some form of accolade for it.

He lay curled on the bed of Guy’s hospital ward, surrounded by manufactured starlight and seashore and solitude.

“Amazing as ever, Guy,” the future Hokage said at last, smiling softly. “Tonight’s the beach, huh? I’ll find a nice one to bring you to, later.”

Endless strands of black hair rippled where Guy tilted his head. That smile… that smile was comforting in ways few could truly comprehend. But they didn’t have to, because that smile was for Guy alone to keep.

“Is that a promise, Kakashi?”

“It’s my way of accepting the challenge you laid out.”


End file.
